I'll Be
by Matt 2-hot-4-u
Summary: Starts out taiora ends up being sorato


This is my first fanfic so be kind. This fic takes place after 02 Every one is 2 years older than in 02 Their all16. Only Matt, Tai, and Sora are in the story. Anyway, this is a songfic it has some taiora but ends up being a sorito. I used Edwin McCains "I'll Be" I herd this song and Knew I had to right a fic about it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song I'll be so don't sue me Bye!!

Yamato "Matt" Ishida was walking home from school and as usual thinking about girls one inparticular 'Why can't I get her out of my Head! I've known her for a long time now ever since the digiworld….'Matt remembered when he and six other kids were sucked into the digiworld. When he first met Tsunomon. When he first met her. All the battles they fought all the friends they lost and all the friends they maid. He remembered Tsunomon first digivolved into Gabumon to save him when they fought Kuwagamon. And again when he digivolved into Garurumon when he was captured by Seadramon. When his crest of friendship first glowed when Vegimon had Joe and Garurumon digivolved into WereGarurumon. And when they found the others and he defended her against Tai when he was making fun of her because her crest wouldn't glow. When she broke his heart when out of all the others she came to him to tell him that she loved Tai and not him.But he helped her when she needed him comforted her when she was down and was the first to congratulate her when she told Tai she loved him and he said he loved her.

Matt was ubpruptly pulled away from his daydream when he ran into someone." I'm sorr" He was in shock when he saw that the person he ran into was None other than the girl he loved Sora Takenouchi. "Sora!!" Matt said in awe at the beautiful girl in front of him ."Matt that you?" she asked."Yup." he said kinda dejectedly because he knew he could never have the one he loves "Matt is something wrong?" Sora asked concerned about her best friend" No, so what do you say I walk you home?" He asked hopefully "Sure why not?" she said casuly and started to walk 'If you only knew' he thought and followed her. As they walked they talked about the usual things until Matt Asked "So how are things going between you and Tai?" She stopped walking and tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Why are you crying Sora " he asked "Tai cheeted on me with MIMI." She said quietly as more tears come down."He What!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed as anger began to surface ' What a moron why would anyone want to cheat on Sora!I mean she's perfect. She's caring,sensitive, frindly ,can always cheer you up when your down, not to metion breathtakingly beautiful.Who could want more?" he thought in rage then he looked at Sora and saw she was crying harder"It's okay Sora only a fucking psychopath would want to cheat on you." He kindly "you really think so?" "I know so I mean what's not to like about you?" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not that pretty" she said quietly "That's a lie and you know it." Matt said ushreingly" No it's not .If it was then why did Tai cheat on me?" "Because he's an asshole and a moron who doesn't know what he has." He quickly before he relized what he said. "What do you mean?" 'he looked so sad when he said that.'" I mean he has you what more could he want." He mentily kicked himself' I gotta think before I talk' 'does he have feelings for me?' Sora thought' it makes sense look at all the things he did for me and he always seemed sad when I told him about me and Tai. He wouldn't tell me his feelings because he knew I loved Tai and he wanted me to be happy even if it's with him' Sora thought sadly because of the recognition of the pain she put him through. "You all right Sora?" Matt asked. She snapped back to attention "Ya I'm fine"she lied. Matt knew she lying but decided to change the subject. "You want to come to my concert to night?" he asked" Your in a band?"" Yup .I play the guitar."" Sure I'll meet you at my house at 7:00 k?" "Cool see ya then." He said and ran in the direction of Tai's apartment. ' That's odd' sora thought.

Meanwhile Matt's running as fast as he could to Tai's house.'I gotta convince Tai to get back with Sora.' 'and' Matt thought with an evil smirk onhis face 'if I can't convince with my words than I'll have to use my fists' and took off even faster.

AT TAI'S HOUSE 

There was a knock at the door at the Kamiya residence Taichi "Tai" Kamiya got up to answer the door. When he opened it was shocked when a fist came through the opening and hit in the nose causing him to fly back over the couch. "Tai." said a very familiar voice. When he looked up, he saw the face of his rival Matt. "What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole!" Tai yelled as he tried to stand up only to be knocked downs by another punch from Matt "What the hell were you thinking when you cheated on Sora! " Matt screamed as he picked Tai up by his shirt and slammed him into a wall. " You destroyed her self confidence and self esteem you Son of Bitch!" "Your going to come to my concert to night and apologize to her and make everything right tonight got it." "Oh and if you don't come I'll make your life a living hell." Matt said in an icy tone that made Tai shudder. After that, he went to get ready for tonight. 

SORA'S HOUSE

It's 7:20."Where is he?" Sora asked herself. "Did he just stand me up after all the things he said about me" 'I guess I was wrong when I thought he lov… her thoughts were cut off by the doorbell ringing. When she opened it she couldn't believe what she saw. Matt standing there in a black jacket a dark blue dress shirt and black cargo pants with some black lugs. 'WOW! Who knew Matt could look so damn good!' Sora thought as she blushed.' Well, well, well when Sora wants to look hot she looks hot!' Sora was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that hugged her voluptuous curves and went 2 inches above her knees." You look great Matt" "So do you." "You ready to go?" "sure" As she said that Matt opened the door to his dark blue Porche boxter. 'I hope this works.' Matt thought as he drove to the concert hall. "Here's your ticket front row center and your backstage pass. I'll see you after the show." As he said that he walked back stage to get ready for the show. Sora left to find her seat. When she found it she was in for a surprise when she saw Tai there with a buckeye of roses. "I'm so sorry Sora I was an idiot to ever cheat on you can you ever forgive me?" "Of course I can. I love you!" 'Don't I ?' She thought about this until Matt came on stage as she watched she thought ' Look at all the things he's done for me…'

Flashback

Sora was crying because Tai was being a complete jerk to everyone especially her. 'How can I love someone who hurts me so much' That thought just made her cry more " Sora?" "Huh?" she looked up in shock to see Matts' caring eyes " Are you okay Sora?" " Ya I'm fine." "That's a lie and you know it. Tai was being a jerk and had no right to treat you that way. I just want you to know that I'll always be here when you need me." He said in a soft voice

End Flashback

"Hey Sora you all right?" Tai asked concerned." Ya just thinking." "Don't ya think that Matt is great?" " Ya he sure is." She said as she began to think again' Here Matt does all this nice stuff just for me and I never do anything for him. I love him. I Sora Takenouchi love Yamato Ishida. I have to tell him.' She thought and was about to go back stage to wait for when his came through " This is the last song We'll be preforming tonight It's a new song I thought of just today I call it "I'll Be" it's dedicated to my friend in the front row SORA TAKEOUCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The music starts and then Matt starts singing: 

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful   
Stop me and steal my breath   
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky   
Never revealing their depth   
Tell me that we belong together   
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips   
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above   
I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed   
You're my survival, you're my living proof   
My love is alive and not dead   
Tell me that we belong together   
Dress it up in the trappings of love   
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips   
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above   
I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said   
I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Sora was in tears when Matt stopped singing.

> THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt said as he and his band went backstage. ' I gotta tell him how I feel.' Sora thought ' But first Tai' "Uh Tai?" "Ya?""I have something to tell you."" What is it?" he asked worriedly "I I I I don't love you anymore." She said quietly "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'" Tai all but shouted " I realize that Matt always loved me and that I love him. I'm sorry Tai." As she said this she walked away Tai knew she was walking out of his life forever.

> Matt was relaxing backstage and thinking 'What the hell was I thinking when I dedicated that song to Sora.' There was a knock at the door Matt got up and answered it and was shocked to see Sora and was more shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. All the others left knowingly. As they parted Sora said the 3 words to Matt that he always wanted to hear "I love you" After she said that she kissed him again.

> When Matt opened his eyes he saw red hair and he realized that Sora was wrapped around him. She slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes "I love you." " I love you to. Remember I will always be there for you. I'll be there. 

**FINISHED**


End file.
